


Black Lavender

by Synyster_Vengeance_6661



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synyster_Vengeance_6661/pseuds/Synyster_Vengeance_6661
Summary: Trunks was training with his father when his wife, Iceber, comes in





	Black Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy.

Grunting and panting could be heard from the training area in Capsule Corps., a father and son are fighting. Kicks, punches, Ki blasts each aimed at the opposite. A woman dressed in a Navy blue sun dress watching her husband fight. It turns her on the display of power maybe it has to do with her being a Saiyan and the man she's watching is part Saiyan. Vegeta called off the training once he saw his daughter-in-law, he smirked and walked off, waving to his son. Trunks looks back behind him to see her smiling, then the heat kicked in. The look he gave her said everything she need to do however, she had other ideas. Quickly she turned on her heel and takes off running. 

Trunks growls and runs after her, every time he'd get close she'd turn quickly, avoiding him each time. Finally he corners her, unaware that he chased her into their shared wing. He panted and pinned her against the wall, his eyes moved from her breasts lightly bounced from her heavy breathing to her lips slightly parted from panting. He kissed her gently at first then going harder and licking her lips, hardly waiting for her to open her lips he shoves his tongue in. Iceber could barely keep up with the other, the heat traveled down her body like lighting. A thigh is shoved between her legs, she tries her luck in grinding on his leg. Wearing no panties the wet spot grew with each circle of her hips on his pants. Trunks pulls back, breaking the kiss and a thin line of spit still connecting them, panting and looking at each others eyes the lust ever present. 

"Why must you make things so difficult for me?"

"Now where's the fun in that Trunks?" Iceber tilts her head hoping the puppy eyes would give her a less severe punishment, too bad Trunks knows this isn't the only naughty thing she's done. His heard her playing with herself without him there, she's hid his jacket more than a few times in one day, teased him all day, and everything else that was against their rules. Trunks picks her up and throws her over his shoulder and smacks her ass hard enough for her to squeak and moan from the sudden pain. 

He tosses her onto the best, she bounces from the impacted. "Now be a good girl and show me what you have under the dress." Trunks sits in the chair across the room and watches as she stands, slowly slips off the thin straps, pushing the dress down to show a lacy bralette and no panties. She takes off the bralette and she poses with her hand on her hip. Trunks points to the ground in front of him, she gets on her hands and knees and crawls to him. She puts her head in his lap and nuzzles the zipper with her nose.

"Use your words darling otherwise I don't know what you want." 

"Please my prince let me taste you." 

Trunks nods and she unbutton and unzips his pants, pushing it and his underwear down just enough to free his cock from its confines. She licked the under shaft of his dick drawing out a low moan from the man. She switches between licking and stroking him, a hand grips her hair as she licks over the head. Her eyes rolled back at the musky taste of her husband. The lewd noises they both make getting louder and begin to echo in the hall, Trunks silently thanked his mother for putting up a door that leads to their wing after walking in on them too many times in the past. Trunks was pulled out of his thoughts when Iceber deep throats and hums around him, he chokes on a moan and thrusts his hips. He feels her relax and he thrusts into her hot, wet mouth, drool and precum run out the corners of her mouth and starts to go down her throat. Trunks pulls her off by her spikey hair. He guides her to the bed once more and lays her on her front, she spreads her legs and lifts her ass in the air, wiggling it only to receive a hard smack leaving a hand print. Iceber waits as she hears his clothes drop to the floor. 

She was expecting rough hands on her hips but instead she was greeted with a hot breath against her pussy. She arched her back more as he licks up her slick and moans at the taste, he thrusts his tongue into her dripping pussy as he thumbs her clit, he pays attention to the rough patch. She screams and moans losing herself in the pleasure as he keeping going to the point with each pass of his thumb her legs shake from how close she's getting. He withdraws his tongue and thumbs and Iceber whines, she was so close how could he stop now?!

Trunks leans down and kisses her as he grabs himself and guides it into her. He thrusts in causing her to gasp and he french kisses her, he thrusts slowly allowing her to adjust to his size. He wasn't small but he was thick, she loved the stretch when he fucked her. Trunks sped up to the point he as pitoning his hips, grabbing a fist full of hair, pulling her up to his chest and wrapping a hand around her throat, lightly squeezing so slow the blood flow making her roll her head back.

Trunks using his free hand plays with her clit again only to feel her tighten around his dick and her legs quiver. She's getting closer and he knows by the shaking and her whines. Iceber arches her back, her hands grip his strong thighs leaving scratches as his fingers on her clit go after and finally she cums, screaming loudly, she pants and whines from him still thrusting. The lavender haired male roughly grabs her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers making her oversensitive body taking to move away from it. 

Iceber screams his name when he comes again, the final tightening of her pussy did him in, he grunted her name as he came inside her. The couple panted and looked at each other, they smile and kiss. They didn't need to say the words to know they love each other. Pulling out and laying the spikey haired woman on her side as he laid behind her, they were content with this.


End file.
